mikeysideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awesome Adventures of Joe
'' The Awesome Adventures of Joe & Allen (or simply' Awesome Adventures)' is an american animated television series created by Mordecai Lopez. Each season will have 20 episodes and the first is set to air August 29, 2011 on Cartoon Network. Due to amazing ratings following the final episodes of Season 1, it was renewed for a second and third season on December 17, 2011. It is Mordecai Lopez's most popular project to date with merchandise, live-action films and comic books set to be released in February 2012. On October 26, 2011, although kept secret, Cartoon Network confirmed Awesome Adventures has been renewed for a fourth season set to air 2013 or 2014. Plot Joe Roberts, a suicidal 23-year old, hates his life and nothings good for him. Eventually, after a suicide attempt, he finds an alien in his backyard and befriends it. Now, he finds out that they must go to France to find his seven other brothers all the while saving the world from martians. Characters Main article: List of The Awesome Adventures of Joe & Allen characters. '''Joseph "Joe" Daniel Roberts' - Joe is a 23-year old who has no friends or companions. He has a mean boss and meets Allen. He had a crush on Alicia and they are now dating. Allen Azeckqueck - Allen is a 1,000 year old alien who must find his seven brothers and return to his home planet. He later falls in love with a martian which surprises everyone. Professor William "Bill" Martin - Bill is a 32-year old who joins the gang after meeting on the plane. He is said to be a strong fan of baseball and to own the world's largest baseball card collection. He is shown to be very intellegent and shrill. Alicia Swanson '''- Alicia is a 22-year old who joins the gang as she is an alien expert. She dates Bill but has a secret crush on Joe and later dates him. She is based on Mordecai Lopez's wife. '''Krakz Octo - Krakz is a kraken that Allen knew and they found when in a plane crash. In the Season 1 finale, he was hit by a speeding bus and was killed instantly. It was confirmed on Mordecai Lopez's Twitter that he is in fact dead. In Season 3, it was revealed he is alive in a different period. Development The series was originally developed to be 7 indiviual live-action movies. Later, it was switched to a graphic novel, inspired by Scott Pilgrim. Finally, Mordecai pitched the show to Cartoon Network and demanded 20 episodes for the first season. Finally, the series was made and premiere August 29, 2011 after a new "MAD". 5 seasons are planned. Reception Critical reception was mainly positive. It gets very good ratings and is now at 8:00 after Regular Show, after Adventure Time ended. The series has became a hit. The ratings were typical for the first 6 episodes of Season 1, but increased with the Season 1 finale, making it the best rated show for Cartoon Network, after Regular Show. Home Media Merchandise In September of 2012, Hot Topic started selling officially lincensed Awesome Adventures T-shirts. Many feature quotes from the series featuring popular characters. 26 figurines were made of the series and were sold. They are currently discontinued as Mordecai stated he wanted them to be "exclusive". The series included Joe, Allen, Eileen, Krakz, Professor Bill, E-Moe, Brother One, King of Martia, Marti, Turk and others. An exclusive figurine featuring gold Joe and Allen was sold and is no rare. Film A live-action film has been confirmed to be in production at Something Productions Studios. It will be released in 2014 at the latest. Mordecai Lopez is one board to direct the film and will also star as Joe Roberts.